kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Banaspear
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Banana Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. It is a small lance that resembles a peeled banana. In Episode 46, Kouta breaks a half of Kaito's Banaspear, and stabs him with it. Design The Banaspear consists of the following parts: * is the frontal head tip of the Banaspear. It is slightly larger than the Pulp Shaft, and its destructive power is increased when accelerated, giving out maximum power at the point of impact. * is the tip/shaft of the Banaspear. It becomes a powerful blowing weapon when spun around by the Rider. * is the black frame of the Banaspear that is visible when the Pulp Shaft separates from the Pulp Base. * is the base of the Banaspear's shaft that connects it to the handle. It has a compression mechanism incorporated into it that allows the Pulp Shaft to extend. * is the banana peel-like handguard on the Banaspear. It is curved to allow impact force to escape, lessening impact recoil on the Rider's hand. * is the grip of the Banaspear. Known Users *Armored Rider Baron (Gaim Episodes 3-8, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10-16, 18, 19, Gaim Gaiden: Baron, Gaim 21, 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 29, 35, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 39, 43-46, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage, Kamen Rider 4: Episode 3, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3) *Armored Rider Gaim **Banana Arms (Gaim Episode 13, Golden Fruits Cup!, Heisei Generation) **Kiwami Arms (Gaim Episodes 32, 35-40, 46, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) *Armored Rider Black Baron (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle) *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KR-BaronBananaArms.png|Baron Banana Arms wielding Banaspear KMG_BA.png|Gaim Banana Arms wielding Banaspear RyugenBananaArms.png|Ryugen Banana Arms wielding Banaspear KR-Black Baron.png|Black Baron Banana Arms wielding Banaspear Finishing attacks : Has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. **Squash: Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy, and slashing them. There's a variation of this Squash finisher, such as firing serval banana-shaped energy projection in few seconds. **Au Lait: Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. **Sparking: Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. BananaSquash SpearVictory 1080p.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory SPvictoryole.jpg|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory Banana Sparking big banana.png|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory - Gaim= : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. (Used in Banana Arms) * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. GaimBananaBullet 1080p.png|Banana Au Lait: Gaim Banana Bullet Gaim-Banana Arms Sparking.png|Banana Sparking: Banana Sparking - Kiwami Arms= * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of two variations of this attack. **Gaim stabs the Banaspear into the ground, causing multiple banana-shaped projections to encase the enemy. **Like Baron's Banana Squash, Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. Extremely Banana.png|Kiwami Squash: Spear Victory (Energy trapping ver.) Kiwami Big Banana.png|Kiwami Squash: Spear Victory (Stabbing ver.) }} - Black Baron= * : Has two variations depending on which function Black Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. **Au Lait: Black Baron charges the tip of the Banaspear with energy before charging towards the enemy. **Sparking: Black Baron stabs the Banaspear onto the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. Unlike normal ones, Black Baron's variant produces purple energy bananas instead. BB Banana Au Lait.png|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory Black Baron Sparking Spear Victory.PNG|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory }} Notes *Its design is similiar to the Dice Saber, the weapon of the previous series' secondary Rider, Kamen Rider Beast. ** It is also similar to the Wing Lancer of Kamen Rider Knight, as they both are spears usually wield by the Secondary Kamen Rider with a knight motif. *This is the first Arms Weapon to be a lance, followed by the Suika Arms Lance. *This is the first Arms Weapon that is shown to execute all three of the Sengoku Driver's finisher functions (Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking). *Out of all Banaspear users, Black Baron is the only one whom initiate a different variant of the Spear Victory, which had its banana energy construct colored purple instead of yellow. This can be a reference to rotten bananas, which appears to be black, referring to Shura being a person rotten to the heart. *The Banaspear would evidently also be the Arms Weapon of the hypothetical Baron Arms granted by the Baron Lockseed, which is exclusive to the DX toyline. Indeed, by performing the Au Lait function on the DX Sengoku Driver, the inserted Baron Rider Lockseed makes the announcement, Banaspear!. Appearances Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Pole-arms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms Weapons